S16 episode 6
Orange wins immunity again On Brown Marco finds the idol but Jarome spots him doing it Marco: Now I've been looking for the idol for a bit now and today I actually surprised myself and found it, but Jarome kind of walked in on me finding it so I wasn't planning on really showing anyone the idol but now that strategy is off the table, but I can use this to my advantage and me sharing with them and calling it our alliance idol they can gain trust in me and now I'm starting to feel like I'm actually part of the alliance so this is kind of a blessing in discuise Jarome: Today Marco was kind of gone for a little bit so I kind of decided to make sure he wasn't really up to anything and I literally walked in on him finding the idol, and then he's all like Jarome look what I found holy crap our brown tribe will be so much more powerful and I'm like yeah Marco, but I don't even know how to attack this situation because if Marco is true to his word it his an assett to my game but I don't think I can really trust Marco Shaun: Honestly Marco has the idol, anyone but freakin Marco the guy is a real shit stone, now I'm defintley talking with my alliance about potentially sparing Percy tonight, I mean Percy annoys me but is such an non threat Marco having an idol is just stupid that guy needs to go tonight Lambert: Oh man I mean this was suppose to be bar none the easiest vote of the game Percy, easy no problem but Marco found an idol, Marco a guy who me and my alliance have been playing this whole game with and he hasn't really been an enemy but defintley not an ally and I think our alliance for the first time is finally starting to click on something because we are highly worried about the Marco situation and we might have to blindside him before it's too late David: Things got real interesting today, real real interesting. Marco found the idol, which bothers me because I couldn't find it, but Marco could. Now the question here today is do we trust Marco, he says this is our tribe idol but he knows he's not in with us and I don't know if he thinks this is his in or the idol is his weapon to take us down. Now sometimes you have to take risks in this game and trust people but I think I've played very well to this point and a risk is unnecesary for my game at this current moment Percy: Oh man I gave it my absolutely all in the challenge but I mean like what was I suppose to do today, I mean I was basically a dead man walking and luckily Marco found an idol and everyone is just completely scared to bonkers and I mean I know there's still a good chance I'm going home, but I do know is Marco isn't actually in the main alliance with the other four so I think I could very well survive tonight Marco final words I am absolutely shocked, I mean blindsided with the idol in my pocket... I guess cudos the guys for getting me it was an impressive blindside, but I think they made a mistake